An Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) technique has emerged as a dominant modulation technique for wide area cellular applications. However, the fifth generation (5G) wireless standards are expected to support high data rate wide area cellular systems as well as low data rate applications involving machine-to-machine communications (M2M), machine type communications (MTC)-popularly known as internet of things (IoT). The physical layer of 5G IoT has diverse requirements such as support for large coverage area, high power amplifier efficiency for increased battery life, support for ultra-low latencies at physical layer level, support of massive number of low throughput devices and very low out of band emissions (OBE). The Low OBE is mainly required for situations where a system uses dynamic spectrum access principles or for cognitive radio techniques.
The OFDM has very high peak-to-average-power ratio (PAPR), high OBE compared to single carrier systems. Filter bank multicarrier (FBMC) and generalized frequency division multiplexing (GFDM) has been proposed as an alternative to OFDM. Though Discrete Fourier transform (DFT)-pre-coded-OFDM employing a square root raised cosine (SQRC) frequency domain pulse shaping filter (FDPSF) with certain excess bandwidth (BW) was proposed in to reduce the peak to average power ratio (PAPR), the fourth generation (4G) Long-Term-Evolution (LTE) uplink employed a rectangular FDPSF for bandwidth efficiency reasons.
Therefore, there is a need for proposing a DFT-pre-coded-OFDM and develop a waveform that offers significantly lower PAPR compared to existing OFDM based techniques.
The above information is presented as background information only to help the reader to understand the present invention. Applicants have made no determination and make no assertion as to whether any of the above might be applicable as Prior Art with regard to the present application.